


'I missed you the most'

by diffferentkid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A lil fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke, Clarke decides to leave Arkadia after her father's death and basically everyone misses her, F/M, Traveling, bellarke modern au, im so bad at this pls don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diffferentkid/pseuds/diffferentkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fic where Clarke leaves Arkadia after her father's death and misses Bellamy (and her other friends, but mostly Bellamy) every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I missed you the most'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bellarke fix y'all! I really hope you like it because it took me quite some time to perfect it ;) lol ENJOY!

‘’Clarke? Where the hell are you? I’ve been so wo-…’’

‘’Mum, I’m fine… I just needed to leave..for a while.’’

‘’WHAT!? Where are you?’’

 Her mother’s voice was loud and crippled with anxiety, something that could be heard well through the phone. 

‘’I’m okay. I just need to get away for a while, you know? We’re in this _together_ , I know, I know but I just can’t stand another minute in this town…’’

She sighed deeply and continued. 

‘’All the memories… It’s too much for me right now.. _I miss him so much…’’_

Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she was reminded of her father’s sudden death. Jake Griffin, her beloved father, had been on a mission for the FBI when he had gotten shot. It all had been gone by so fast and Clarke still couldn’t get over the fact that she didn’t say a proper goodbye. 

‘’Honey… I miss him too.’’

Her mother’s voice broke on the other side of the phone and Clarke couldn’t hold it all in anymore. She broke down, sobs escaping her mouth uncontrollably.  A year ago, who would have thought that the ‘Clarke Griffin’, the fierce girl who never backed down from a challenge and poured her soul into her art, would be sitting at a bus- stop, all by her self, at 12 A.M on the day of her father’s funeral. Life is full of surprises. 

‘’Clarke, don’t cry. Please come home. We can get through this _together.’’_

‘’I can’t… I have to go and I don’t know when I will be back. Time is what I need to heal and to sort out my life… I can’t do that while being in Arkadia. _I’m so sorry…’’_

_‘’I love you…_ Stay safe and come home soon, please, promise me that.  You can always call me, any day, at any time, I will always be here for you, remember that.’’

‘’I love you too mum…’’

With that, Clarke ended the call and found herself back at the bus stop where the silence of the night embraced her body in a motherly grip. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

Six months had gone by and Clarke was slowly planning on going home. Being away from home was amazing, she felt more free than ever and she had slowly realised that her father would not want her to go around and be devastated all day long. He would want her to live her life to the fullest and enjoy every damn moment of it. That’s what she tried to do but at the end of the day, she missed her friends and felt guilty about leaving her mother alone back in Arkadia. They needed each other and she had just left. Somewhere, deep inside, Clarke knew she had wanted to go home since the day she sat alone at the bus stop but she wouldn’t even let herself think about that. She thought and hoped that leaving would make her feel better. 

 

One morning, she was drinking coffee at a small cafe in the middle of New York. Even though it was a very busy city and the small clock above the door shoved 6 A.M, the coffee shop was almost empty. Clarke was sitting in the corner, isolated from everyone and everything, with her sketchbook in front of her and her headphones in her ears. The black coffee she had ordered when she first entered the shop was all gone but she didn’t even care about asking for another one. The music was loud and it drenched out all her other thoughts which was a relief considering all that had happened the last few months. Clarke let her hand and the charcoal do their thing, not even thinking about what she was drawing. 

 

_‘To my friends in New York, I say hello_

_My friends in L.A. they don't know_

_Where I've been for the past few years or so_

_From Paris to China to Colorado_

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out_

_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now_

_We all got our stories but please tell me_

_What there is to complain about’_

 

Her favourite song was playing as a few faces started to appear on the page and she realised that she had subconsciously drawn her best friends. Raven, Wells, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Monroe, Miller, Octavia, Murphy and **_Bellamy_** were smiling back at her from the snow-white paper. Bellamy was in the middle - his freckles like constellations across his face. They had always been friends. Ever since the day that Clarke fell off her bike outside his house when she was seven, they had done everything together. When they attended high school, Bellamy had taken care of her and let her hang out with him and Octavia, even though he was a few years older. _‘I don’t mind’_ was what he used to say. Now that she actually thought about it, she missed him the most. He had always been there for her and hell, he was her best friend… Or was he really? Wells and Raven used to tease them about being like an old married couple, the ‘mom and dad’ of their group and to be honest, when Clarke thought about it, she wouldn’t mind spending the rest of her life with him. It had been like that for a while now. Had they been more than friends all along? She put those thoughts away quickly. Nothing could be done, Bellamy wasn’t here and Clarke couldn’t go home. Not yet. 

 

She must have fallen asleep in that small coffeeshop because the next thing Clarke finds herself doing is wiping off drool from Raven and Murphy’s smudged faces on her drawing and trying to answer her phone at the same time. When she finally manages to answer the call and say hello, she instantly hears Raven’s voice on the other end of the call.

‘’Clarke, where are you?’’ she asks.

‘’Well, hello to you too.’’ Clarke answers and laughs. ‘’I’m in New York, you should know that, I told you that when I first got here.’’ 

‘’No, God, WHERE in New York are you?’’ 

‘’Oh, ummm… At the ‘Grounder’s’ It’s a small coffeeshop here. Why are you asking? You’re not here are you?’’ 

Raven didn’t answer that question. Instead she told her to ‘stay where she is’ and ended the call. 

‘Huh’ Clarke huffed and stood up to order another coffee. 

 

30 minutes later the bell above the door rang, signalling someone just entered the shop. Out of pure curiosity, Clarke looked up and she couldn’t believe her eyes. Just right beside the door she saw the people she cared about the most. Wells, Raven, Bellamy, Monty…The whole group of people that she called her _best friends_ were standing here, in New York, thousands of miles from home. They were looking around a little and Raven was the first one to spot her. 

‘’Clarke!’’ she yelled out and made her way over to her, running in to every chair on the way. 

‘’ Raven!’’ Clarke yelled and stood up, meeting her halfway. 

The girls hugged each other, making up for the lost time and Clarke even shed a tear. She had _really_ missed them. All of them. 

When they pulled away from the hug Raven, the girl who never let anything break her, had tears in her eyes. She gave Clarke a little smile and started to speak. 

‘’We are here to take you home, Clarke.’’ 

Everyone else was silent and they all looked at her, impatiently waiting for a reaction. 

‘’We can help you through this. If you don’t want to come home, we can stay here. Clarke, please we just want our best friend back…’’ Raven’s voice was shaking and Clarke didn’t even dare to look at her. She wondered how life had been without her there, if it actually had changed that much. 

‘’Your mother needs you too, you know. Please, Clarke.’’ It wasn’t Raven who was speaking anymore, it was Wells. Clarke looked up and a small smile started to form on her lips. 

‘’Then you are just in time because I was just about to buy a plane ticket home.’’ she said and instantly Raven threw herself in her arms again. Clarke laughed as she heard Miller ask Raven if she was ever going to let them greet and hug Clarke too. When Raven backed away a small tear was running down her cheek but her whole face was smiling and she looked… proud.

Wells was the next to hug her and oh Gods, she had really missed his hugs. Miller, Octavia, Harper, Monty, Monroe, Jasper and Murphy came and hugged her soon after that, all telling her how much they had missed her. There was only one person left. _Bellamy._

They looked at each other for a while before Clarke went up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Because of the height difference, Bellamy had to bend over a little and when he did, Clarke hugged him even tighter than before. She had missed him _so much_ and now that they were back together again, she gathered this little precious moment and hid it deep inside so that she would remember it forever. Bellamy’s body radiated heat and comfort and she suddenly realised that it made her feel at home. Just like home wasn’t always walls and doors - constructing a house - but in some cases, two arms and a beating heart. 

‘’Oh God, Clarke. One could think that you missed Bell more than you missed the rest of us.’’ Octavia’s voice made both Clarke and Bellamy laugh as they broke the hug and turned to the rest of the group. 

‘’So, I guess it took you some time to get here. What do you all say about some coffee and something to eat? I can pay.’’ Clarke said and looked at the group of people she had learned to love, her vision blurry because of the tears. 

 

————————————————————————————————————————

 

After an afternoon full of catching up, the group of friends was now heading home. Miraculously, they had all fit in a van and ahead of them lay a long way home. It was getting late and everyone was slowly falling asleep, except for Raven, Murphy , Clarke and Bellamy. No one was surprised when Clarke had taken the seat right beside Bellamy and cuddled herself into his side. It was something that they called ‘normal’. 

‘’Why did you all came for me? You really didn’t have to…’’ Clarke said and tried to make eye contact with either Raven or Bellamy.

‘’Do you really think anyone of us would miss a chance to visit New York?’’ Murphy answered instead, a big smirk plastered on his face.  

‘’Oh, shut up.’’ she said and shoved him playfully. He laughed a little and smiled at her. Murphy and Clarke had not always been on good terms with each other but now, she would never want anyone else as one of her best friends. 

She turned her head and looked up at Bellamy. He was looking out through the window and as she saw the start on the night sky she thought once again of how much they reminded her of his freckles. His eyes looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in a good amount of hours. She tugged at his shirt and when he looked at her, she sat up at whispered in his ear.

‘’You were the one I missed the most.’’ 

Even though it was dark in the car, Clarke could see his eyes light up. She presented him one of her cheesiest grins and turned away, resting her head on his shoulder. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard a faint whisper in her right ear. 

‘’I really missed you too, Clarke. Goodnight Clarke.’’ 

Instead of answering, she took Bellamy’s hand and held it tight. She was on her way home, to her mother and her friends. Everything was going to be okay, she was going to be okay. The traveling had made her realize one thing. She would never leave like that again, not without Bellamy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! If you want, you can follow me on tumblr: diffferentkid


End file.
